I Only Feel This Way For You
by Yuri x Light
Summary: AU When confessions go from bad, to worse, to the brink of desperation. And then, to something entirely new and exciting. Yaoi. Narusasu. Lemon. Now with epilogue. Now with 2nd Epilogue
1. Chapter 1

**Fandom: **Naruto

**Title: **I Only Feel This Way For You

**Genre: **Romance/Angst

**Pairing: **Naruto/Sasuke

**Written by: **Yuri x Light

**Rated: M**

**Summary: **AU When confessions go from bad, to worse, to the brink of desperation. And then, to something entirely new and exciting. Yaoi. Narusasu. Lemon.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Fingernails crusted with blood sunk into the dry dirt as he desperately tried to inch forward. He moaned in pain as his chest dragged across the ground, even more so when his upper back flexed to do so.

_Almost there; almost there,_ Uchiha Sasuke repeated in a mantra-like fashion as he once again reached for the ground in front of him. He knew it was a lie; that he was more likely to lose consciousness than reach the doorstep of his home. He knew it. But onward he went; filling himself with what little false hope he could create and willing himself to move forward.

If he could've he would have laughed bitterly. _Will_. His had already been shattered; that word had no place with him. But he knew, even in pieces, it was what kept him from slipping into a world of darkness that didn't sound so bad right about now. Maybe he could just stop and rest for a little while…

No. He had to keep moving. If he stopped, he would definitely be found. Be it by Sakura, Neji, Ino, or even the very thugs who did this to him…a slight shudder went through him before he grunted at the pain the action caused. They would treat him none too kindly if they did.

Tears of absolute frustration began to flow endlessly from his onyx colored eyes as he continued on with his agonizing movements; he had grown used to letting the salty things flow. _Why?_ Why did everyone turn against him in the blink of an eye? Why did everyone treat him like something lower than a human being? Why did no one see that this wasn't his choice; it wasn't his decision? That he was _born_ this way, and damn proud that he was?

It gave an explanation to things he could never understand. How when every pubescent teenager was ogling a girls chest, he never gave a glance in their direction. How while every other boy made plans to woo a girl, he never even began to think of such a relationship forming between him and another female.

But no, they treated him as though he should be _disgusted_ with himself, like he committed the greatest of sins and should be punished for his 'choice'.

Then what was this? What was beating him? It certainly wasn't something smiled upon. Then again, it probably would be; considering the fact that it was done to _him_. They would probably say he _deserved_ it; that they were teaching him a _lesson_. This caused the tears to pour harder. _For what? What did I do wrong?_ He knew the answer. It was the answer his assailants had been barking every time he asked that question:

_Because you're a faggot. _

That's what they would say. Because he found attraction toward the same sex. How fucked up was that?

But Sasuke knew that he had only himself to blame. He should've known this would happen if he tried to confess to _him._ Yes, he had a crush-no, it was stronger than that. _Much_ stronger than that. Crushes fade; the loyalty your heart has for that person wavering until those emotions become nothing better than the dust beneath your feet. These feelings weren't like that. Because even through all the shit he was put through, all the pain and all the heartbreak, he still loved the dobe.

_Flashback:_

_Sasuke paced back and forth in the white hallway. Except for a few loitering students, everyone was gone, making the locker filled space silent except for the sounds of his feet making contact with the floor. But the noise in the room didn't matter anyway. The loud and erratic thumping of his heart blocked all of it out. _

_What the hell was he suppose to tell Naruto? 'I'm gay and I'm in love with you?' Somehow, he knew that wouldn't end well. A part of him told himself to just run and hide somewhere; but, there was another, much louder part telling him that the Dobe would never treat him like anyone else would if they heard that. No, he would accept Sasuke's homosexuality; maybe not with open arms, but accept him none the less. I mean they've been best friends for three years! _

_But how would he take the 'love' part? That thought he never let himself stray to._

"_Maybe I should just write a letter or something. I don't think I can do this." Sasuke mumbled to himself in defeat, nervousness seemingly getting the best of him. _

_Just as he turned around to leave though, a loud masculine voice yelled out, "Oy, Teme!" _Shit. _It was Naruto. Sasuke turned back around with a look of indifference on his face; as if he wasn't just contemplating one the biggest, most life-altering decisions of his young existence. The blonde stopped a good foot away. "I'd recognize you anywhere." _

_For some reason, that made the raven blush. This, in turn made Naruto cock his head to the left in confusion and place his hand on Sasuke's forehead asking, "Hey, you got a fever or something?", effectively making his blush a deeper scarlet at the contact. This was not staring out well. Especially now that he got a good look at the dobe, I mean a _good_ look, he flushed harder._

_The blonde was wearing an orange sports jersey with carroty-colored shorts, stuck to his well-built frame from perspiration made from whatever he was doing before. It clung to his form, letting Sasuke see the well defined muscles underneath. But the brightest things besides all the orange were his bright blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes, ones that were shining with curiosity and concern for the raven. Sasuke just hoped it would still be there after what he had to say._

"_Listen, I asked you to come here for a reason." The Uchiha reminded, removing the skin scorching (at least to him it was) hand from his face. He swallowed thickly, wondering if this really was such a good idea after all._

"_Oh yeah!" The blonde said as he took out his rather bright orange cell phone and looked at it as though the raven's text message was now displayed before him. "What's so serious that I had to leave practice early?" After all, he was the MVP of their high school basketball team. That would certainly explain the attire and the sweat that only someone sexy can pull off. _

"_W-well, I have something really important to tell you." Sasuke answered and inwardly cursed himself for stuttering. He felt sick to his stomach and like the anxiety he was feeling was eating him alive. _

"_Okay," Naruto drawled out, "what is it then?"The Uzumaki asked again with a smile; one that both eased and increased his worry if that was even possible. He gulped inaudibly, trying to slow his rapidly beating heart and just say it goddamn it! Naruto must have thought he was kidding, because the next thing he knew, the blonde turned away and started to walk back to where he came from. "I guess it's nothing. That wasn't funny, Sasuke."_

_He didn't know where his voice came from; but the next thing he knew, the two words he had been dying to say just flowed out of him. "I'm gay."_

_Naruto stopped mid-stride. He turned around and looked at the raven, as if not really processing what he just said. As if his words were unreal. "What?" Was all that he uttered out, a disbelieving smile on his face._

"_I-I'm gay, Naruto." Sasuke repeated in a softer tone lowering his gaze. "A-and I think I'm in," he gulped, "I-I think I'm in love with you." He was slightly relieved that he finally got the words out, but the apprehension was coming back ten-fold. It was way too silent for his liking. _

_**SLAP! **_

_The raven was suddenly knocked to the cold ground, clutching his left cheek. He looked up and stared wide-eyed in both shock and fear at the blonde, unable to believe it. Naruto, the Naruto _he_ knew could not have just slapped him, right? But what else could explain the fact that he was now on the floor and holding his cheek that, due to the force of the hit, was slowly sending trickles of blood down his face? "N-Narut-"_

"Don't_ say my name, you queer!" The blonde yelled coldly. His voice held a harshness that Sasuke had never heard before, and it hurt worse than the blow to the face. Naruto continued to shout, "I can't believe this! What the fuck is wrong with you, Sasuke? What'd you think; I loved_ _you back or something! You're disgusting! The whole _idea_ is!" Sasuke felt a certain stinging in his eyes that he hadn't felt in a long time; downright _refused_ to feel. He had to get out of there. _Now. _ He pulled himself enough to get both his momentum and his feet firmly on the ground; then he turned around and ran, stumbling a little as he regained his stability. Ran from the person he thought would be there for him._

_He didn't dare to think that Naruto loved him back. And he wouldn't give himself the honor of fantasizing about what it would be like if he did. But what he did hope for was acceptance. If not love, then at _least_ that. But he got neither; and even though he told himself not to, he knew that he had a tiny spark of hope that maybe he _was_ loved back. And it hurt worse than he ever thought it would, being rejected; the pain threatened to consume him._

_When he reached his home, he didn't bother to close the front door he'd slammed open or greet his older brother with his usual, "hn." No, he just ran up the stairs, entered one of the many bathrooms in the overly large home, closed and locked the door, slid down the wall, and cried. _

_He hadn't shed that many tears since his parents died, and he doubted he ever would again. And if he knew of the torment that awaited him the next day and those after, then maybe he would have followed through with slitting his thin wrists with the razor blade that that sat oh so teasingly on the bathroom sink. _

_O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O_

_When he walked down the entrance of Konoha's only Senior High School, he should have immediately noticed by the sudden whispers and looks of disgust that something was _not _right. But his tiredness from the sleepless night of endless crying and the distinct throbbing of his still (but not as bad) swollen cheek diverted his attention. It wasn't until he bumped into Ino, that he finally realized it._

_It had been something that happened constantly with Ino who, for some reason, never paid enough attention to where she was going. And for some other reason in which Sasuke never quite understood, she only ever bumped into the raven. So they always exchanged a quick insult or two (maybe a slight blush from the blonde side of the duo) before going to their respective classes. But today was different._

_Just when Sasuke fell along with his books and was about to bark the usual insult, the other shouted the coldest he had ever heard a woman speak in all his young life (And hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn), "Watch where you're walking, faggot!" He could swear the earth stopped spinning as he tried to grasp that this was _real_. _

_Everyone knew. Everyone _knew_ that Sasuke was gay. And that this was the beginning of something worse than hell itself._

Would his parents be ashamed of him too? Would they have shunned him like rest? Itachi didn't; he was probably the _only_ one that didn't. When his older brother had found out he was gay, he treated it as though it was both important and unimportant if it were possible. He wasn't upset about his preference at all, even going as far to say 'join the club.' This strengthened his will ever-so-slightly to get home. To where he was safe, even going as far as to say _wanted._ But the pain was too unbearable. The wounds that were bleeding a rather thin but _long_ wavy trail behind him were making his head dizzy from the loss of the vital fluid. He tilted his head up slightly, gazing at the cloudy sky through his unbidden tears. He had only now realized that it had begun to pour. _Maybe whatever god that's up there is…is mourning for me._ Sasuke managed to think through his hazy mind.

But when he began to feel the stinging pain that it caused his body and felt his consciousness slipping away from him, he corrected himself. No, whatever it was, it was probably just being cruel.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Naruto ran through the halls of the school with a sole purpose. He had to see Sasuke; it was imperative. He knew the Uchiha wasn't home, his older brother made it very clear before slamming the door harshly in his face. He guessed he deserved that. No, no guessing; he _knew _he deserved that.

Why did it take _her_ to realize what a complete and utter jackass he was being? That it wasn't Sasuke who was wrong?

_Flashback:_

"_Yo, Baa-chan. You wanted to see me?"Naruto asked timidly, an unusual thing considering it was _Naruto_. Many times he had been called into the principal's office, but this time, he knew Tsunade was _seriously_ pissed. Her shouting, '__**Naruto get your ass over here **_**NOW**_**!**__' over the school's intercom during his afterschool basketball practice was a clear indication of that._

"_I just want to know something." Tsunade asked at her desk, her elbows against the flat surface and her fingers loosely intertwined in front of her face. Her voice was calm; _too_ calm. "A simple question." Suddenly, she stood up, hovering slightly over her desk with her hands as her support against it and shouted, __**"What the hell is going on with you and Uchiha Sasuke!"**_

"_Nothing's going on between me and that faggot." Naruto replied venomously. He soon found himself slammed against the wall due to the force of a punch to his arm._

"_What the _fuck_ did you just say?"She hissed as she grabbed his shirt by the collar and pulled him close to her face. "Don't you _ever_ call him that; that is not something you call _anyone_! _Especially_ him! Do you know what kind of hell that boy has been through! _Huh_? From the reports the teachers around here gave me from the past couple of days, he's been through nothing but pain and misery!"_

"_And why shouldn't he be?" Naruto yelled back, "It's his fault for being what he is!"_

"_**For being what he is?**__ So because he's different from you, he deserves to be punished? Because he attracted to the same sex when other people aren't he _deserves_ to be hurt? That's about as stupid as you are in math class!"The principal barked at him shaking the blonde back and forth. She stopped and got even closer, her determined brown eyes glaring into his dumbfounded blue ones. "So if I like a man, someone gets the right to kick my ass, call me names, and think I'm disgusting?"_

_He looked at the blonde female with a confused look. "No. You like who you wanna like. Why should someone hurt ya for it? What does that have to do with anything?"_

_She lessened the grip on his shirt and backed up a little before looking at him with a calm seriousness. "Then, pray tell, why in the world should it be any different for Sasuke?"_

_And at that moment it was as if something clicked that hadn't that simple question lifted a fog that he didn't even know had been clouding his mind. His eyes widened slightly as he spoke with realization. "It shouldn't." When Tsunade finally released her grip fully on him, he sat himself in the chair she always kept near her desk for when a parent or student came in. "It shouldn't be any different." _

_She rolled her eyes and finally sat in her chair behind her desk. "Then why are you treating him this way? You guys are actin' like we're livin' in the damn 1950's. He didn't choose to be gay, you know. And it isn't like he caught some disease or something. You like who you like and love who you love; you're born that way. Naruto, it's not something to be disgusted by. Get that through that thick skull of yours."She said in a softer, wiser tone. "I'm done yelling at you." She nodded towards the door. "Dismissed."_

_O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O_

He ran faster. _Disgusting._ That word had been used a hell of a lot when it came to Sasuke. Naruto growled at his own stupidity. Sasuke was not disgusting. If anything, _he _was. He finally slowed down to a stop when he reached the school's entrance. Maybe the teen was outside. _But it's pouring, _part of him shouted in protest. But another told him that the raven was out there; and that something was wrong. Just as he was about to leave, he heard voices talking down the hall. He wasn't going to bother to listen, until he heard the Uchiha's name.

"I think we taught that _queer_ a lesson." One of them declared in a smug tone. _What did they do?_

"Yeah. We almost got caught though." Another said in a rather quiet voice, paranoid it seemed.

"Dammit he probably didn't see us anyway, what with practically his whole face covered!" A third reassured.

"If he hadn't been walking by we might've actually been able to finish!" A fourth voice yelled in disappointment. This made Naruto's heart beat faster. Finish what? "

As if the last man read his thoughts, he barked with laughter before adding, "Yeah! Fucking him raw would've knocked him off his high horse alright. Too bad he got away." The others began laughing too, silently agreeing.

The blonde clenched his fists to keep from diverting his attention and beating the living shit out of the four. That was for another day. He _had _to find Sasuke. He ran out the building and began to run through the rain, the water soaking him almost immediately.

After what seemed like hours to him but only minutes in reality, sheer panic began to invade his senses and rational mind. _Where is he? Where _is_ he!_ He looked back and forth frantically, beginning to slow down his running to get a better look at his surroundings. Suddenly he started to notice something odd about the tiny current of rainwater running against one of his feet; it was a watery pink. _Could it be him! _ Naruto questioned as he followed up the miniature stream of diluted red quickly, gasping when he reached its source.

Sasuke lay on the now muddied dirt, unconscious and soaked to the bone.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

The Uzumaki struggled to open the front door to his small apartment; the limp form in his arms making it difficult. None the less he opened it, and once he did he placed the boy on his large bed in the next room to the right, one of the only large things he had in the place. He flicked on the light switch and when his home did not get any brighter he flicked it back off, then on, then off. He sighed in frustration and glared at the raging storm just outside his window. It just _had_ to knock the power out.

He quickly left the room and peeled off his soaked shirt, draping it over a dining room chair that for some reason was in his living room. He lifted it up and placed it in the connected room five feet away. Small apartment indeed.

When he did return to his bedroom it was with a box candles with a tiny packet of matches. He wasn't a big fan of the dark so when he lit them all (making sure not to place them anywhere with a chance of catching on fire) it was quite bright.

He turned his gaze sadly to Sasuke, who still lay unconscious. He had to see what those _monsters_ did to him.

He walked over to his bed quietly as if afraid his movements would wake the other. He loomed over the smaller body cautiously and lightly touched Sasuke's neck where finger impressions were left. Naruto gently grabbed the first button of the soaked, red-stained white dress shirt; unaware of the scarlet that danced across his cheeks as he unclasped the first one, then the second, then the third, the fourth…

He finally unbuttoned the last one and held both sides of the shirt closed, almost scared to see the damage. He gulped inaudibly, closing his eyes before opening them again. He had to do this; Sasuke needed help. Naruto took in a sharp breath at the sight.

Bruises and cuts littered the pale boy's body, all ranging in size. Some were deeper than others, some larger in length. His torso had stains of dried blood, no doubt from dragging himself and reopening the cuts that had attempted to close. As he lowered the shirt off the raven's shoulders and down his arms, he noticed thankfully that there were not as many cuts as there where scars.

_Scars._ _Inside, Sasuke must be full of them._

The blonde tried his best to brush that thought away for later as he lifted Sasuke up and went to inspect the boys back. He sighed in relief when he only saw a few bruises here and there. He suddenly noticed the softness of the creamy, pale skin as he ran a hand across it. He couldn't help but think it was…_hot_. As soon as he thought that he ripped his hand away as if he had been burned, the blush he hadn't been paying attention to going deeper in shade. He was not attracted to Sasuke! _Sasuke is…he's…_

He's what? Oddly enough, no negative thing to describe the raven came to mind. _But he's my best friend! _

The Uzumaki suddenly remembered what Baa-chan had said before:

"_You like who you like and love who you love; you're born that way. Naruto, it's not something to be disgusted by. Get that through that thick skull of yours."_

He sighed in frustration; rubbing his temples as he left the room to get some warm water and a few rags to clean the blood off a certain Uchiha. He went to his small bathroom and grabbed the rim of the porcelain sink that resided there; his head bowed.

It didn't make any sense, these feelings. Why was he filled with the desire to touch, to hold, to…to _love_ when he looked at Sasuke? Why did he feel so angry at his assailants for their actions? Sure, it was Sasuke; his best friend. He _should_ be angry; furious even. But it was another level of rage he never felt before towards anyone or anything. And the angry thoughts kept flying into his head.

_Who did they think they were to treat someone like this?_

_What right did they have to hurt Sasuke, __**his**__ Sasuke?_

"But he's not my anything." Naruto mumbled to himself, his blue eyes dimming with sadness. "I made that perfectly clear that day." He very much did. Could he even fix his mistake; one of such magnitude?

He wasn't sure. But for once things were now painfully clear and he cursed himself for not noticing it; not _allowing_ himself to feel it before.

He was in love. And Sasuke was the one he was in love with.

It brought different light to things and suddenly, he felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders; a painfully heavy weight that he never knew he was carrying. One of frustration and anger at himself for not letting this feeling that was so…so _wonderful_ known.

After that rather amazing epiphany, he suddenly remembered that Sasuke still needed to be treated and hurried back with the supplies in hand. His eyes adjusted to the candlelit room, now for the first time realizing that he had been in the darkness of his home for quite a while.

He sat on the bed softly and dabbed one of the many rags into the water. He squeezed it to get rid of the excess and then pressed it gently against a patch of dried blood on the raven's torso; the sticky fluid immediately clinging to the fabric. He continued to dab until the skin there was clean, next grabbing a new cloth and drying the now wetter skin. The blonde repeated the process over and over, the once bloodied chest now going back to its milky color.

When he was finishing up cleaning the raven's fingernails, Naruto suddenly felt movement coming from the boy on the bed and looked at Sasuke's face in surprise. _He's waking up._

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

When the Uchiha's eyes fluttered open, one thing he realized was that he wasn't on the ground. Another was that he wasn't quite as sore as he was when he was crawling for salvation. So…where was he? As soon as the images in front of him stopped being colorful blurs and began to sharpen like the rest of his senses, he saw someone he didn't think he would see again.

_Naruto._

Fear suddenly surged through him as his eyes snapped open wider and he scrambled backwards until he reached the headboard of the bed. Wait…bed?

When he saw the sadness appear in Naruto's eyes at the action he relaxed, if only slightly. The blonde must have noticed this, because he set down a bowl of water and a reddened rag that Sasuke didn't even notice until now and slowly, cautiously scooted closer on the bed to him. "You're awake."

"What's going on?" The raven whispered in inquiry.

"Well, I…I found you and I took you here; to help you."

"Help me? But why would you help me?" Sasuke questioned with a sad confusion, bitterness seeping into his words whether he wanted it to or not. Why would _anyone_ help him now?

Naruto winced at the question. Sasuke didn't say it to be hurtful, but it still stung his heart to know that Sasuke hadn't expected help from anyone if he was found. He decided to reply with his own question. "Why wouldn't I?"

The blonde saw Sasuke lower his head so he couldn't see him, but he caught a glimpse of the tears that were pooling in the ravens onyx black eyes. "Because of what I am.; because I'm a faggot, Naruto." The pale boy managed to finally sob out.

The Uchiha suddenly felt himself being pulled into a quick yet gentle hug, something that surprised him greatly. Why would anyone treat him so kindly? He apparently didn't deserve it. That thought only made him sob harder. Finally, he heard Naruto speak in a voice laced with nothing but sadness. "Don't…don't call yourself that, Sasuke."

Shock crept through him so fast that the only thing that could come out of his mouth was a broken, "_What?"_ He felt the blonde tighten his grip on his waist, serving to make him blush red at the reminder that their bare chests were touching. "Because, you don't deserve to be called that." Naruto pulled back enough so they were face to face and lifted his right hand to Sasuke's cheek, stroking the tears that fell away.

But the raven was having none of that. He shrugged the hand away tried to shove Naruto back in vein, anger suddenly rushing through his veins. "I don't deserve to be called that? Last time I checked, you _wanted_ that insult thrown at me! And now you say I don't deserve it? Make up your goddamn mind! I don't know what you're-"

"I realized I was wrong!" The Uzumaki shouted back, effectively quieting the Uchiha. When he saw Sasuke ceasing his movement, he continued. "I realized that I was-no- _everyone_ was wrong. They shouldn't have treated you like that." He placed his hand once again on Sasuke's left cheek, remembering the blow he delivered to it and wincing slightly. "_I_ shouldn't have treated you like that. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean it. I still don't mean it."

"Then…what _do_ you mean?" Sasuke choked out as he stared into Naruto's sapphire eyes, which were staring back with such intensity it took all his power not to turn away. He fisted his hands that were now on the blonde's chest as tried to crush the hope that his broken heart was creating. Naruto doesn't love him. He will never love-

That thought was cut off when he felt lips press against his own.

He tried his best to tell himself that this wasn't real; this just couldn't _possibly be_ real. But when he felt a tongue brush against his bottom lip, he couldn't help but slowly close his eyes and open his mouth.

A quiet moan rumbled in Naruto's throat as their tongues met, the sensation the action caused unbelievably pleasurable. He could tell Sasuke was scared and apprehensive simply by the way the raven's arms reached up to wrap around his neck. He had moved slowly up his shoulders, taking slight pauses as he did; as if still unsure if it was the harsh reality he had been dealing with not to long ago or a mere fantasy. The blonde supposed that was fair; it wasn't as if he had led Sasuke to believe otherwise. But, he was determined to change that. Ever so slowly, he let his tongue dance with the other's. It was pleasurable; it was erotic; it was _amazing._ And he was rewarded with a moan from the Uchiha.

When the lack of air became apparent the two parted, panting heavily. Naruto gazed lovingly at the raven. "That's what I mean."

"And what did _that _mean?" Sasuke asked quietly, turning his head away and trying his hardest to not assume anything. Naruto saw that and smiled a very gentle smile.

"It meant that I'm in love you." He answered and chuckled softly as he saw the pale boy tense in surprise and look at him wide eyed.

"But you aren't…gay."

"No, I'm not." Naruto answered truthfully. But before Sasuke could feel disappointed, the blonde rubbed his nose with his own affectionately. "I only feel this way for you."

Sasuke lowered his head a little, unwrapping his arms from the blonde's shoulders and placing his hands on his chest. "How…how can I believe you? It's not like you returned my feelings..._that_ day." He winced; that was still a sensitive topic for him.

"Because," Naruto began seriously, taking one of Sasuke's hands and sliding it to the left side of his chest. He repeated again. "I only feel this way for you."

The Uchiha could only stare, wide-eyed as he felt the blonde's heartbeat before turning back with a small smile on his face. Naruto's pulse was just as, if even _more_, erratic as his. "I…I believe you, Naruto."

When they kissed again, it wasn't awkward or nervous like the last one. It was fervent, passionate, the need to touch and feel desperate. Sasuke threaded his fingers in Naruto's damp hair, pulling the blonde closer. The Uzumaki cupped Sasuke's neck as they fell back onto his dark orange-colored sheets, never knowing until now how arousing Sasuke touching his hair could be! Leave it to an Uchiha to teach (even subconsciously) an Uzumaki something new.

Naruto slowly dragged his hands over Sasuke's shoulders, then chest, stroking the bruises and cuts his fingers met tenderly, lovingly, as if giving a silent apology to each one. When they broke apart, Sasuke noticed the guilt shining in his love's blue eyes. "Don't blame yourself, Naruto. It-it wasn't your fault."

"But if I hadn't-" The blonde began to reason, but he was cut off when Sasuke kissed him again. It was filled with all the sadness, all the fear, but all the love and happiness as well.

When their lips left the other's, Sasuke repeated his words again, but with more conviction. "It wasn't your fault."

Naruto chuckled and shook his head. "You Uchihas; always stubborn."

The raven began to laugh lightly. "But you know you love it, dobe."

"Yeah I do." But before Sasuke could blush at the comment, his lips were stolen again in a passionate kiss. He moaned in approval before wrapping his arms once again around the blonde's neck. He could feel himself growing hard, and judging by the thing pressed against his thigh, he knew Naruto was too. He could definitely feel it when Naruto decided to grind their erections together, eliciting moans of pleasure from the both of them. The blonde continued to move his hips downward as he grabbed Sasuke's which were bucking upwards just as eagerly.

When they broke apart again, Naruto looked at the raven with lust, love, and concern. "If you don't want to do this, I swear I'll stop."

"Does it look like I want you to stop?" Sasuke asked while at the same time bucking his hips upward. He wanted this –no- without a doubt _needed_ this. To persuade him further he latched his mouth onto the blonde's neck and began to suck hard, drawing blood to the surface and leaving an angry red mark as he continued onward. This gave the desired reaction: a moan from Naruto. Another one was produced when he began to nip roughly; running his tongue over the red areas as he slowly came back up and captured the blonde's lips in a fervent kiss.

Naruto reacted instantly, darting his tongue in Sasuke's mouth. He couldn't get enough of the other's taste. There were no words to describe it, no distinct flavor he could call it. The taste was simply Sasuke and _goddamn_ was it addicting!

The blonde parted from the brunette's lips and began to devour the pale boy's neck, giving it the same treatment his was given just a moment ago. Higher pitched moans began to escape the Uchiha, something he'd most likely be embarrassed about later but was too lost in pleasure to care. Everywhere the blonde grazed with his hands or sucked with his mouth was on fire and they hadn't even gotten to the main event yet! That thought made Sasuke very impatient as he pulled the elastic of his now-lover's pants.

"Not yet, Sasuke," was Naruto's answer. "If we're going to do this, we're going to do it slow." This made Sasuke give an un-Uchiha like whine, the thought of waiting driving him insane.

"Naru-to!" Sasuke panted. "Please-" But the blonde was having none of that. He captured the raven's kiss-swollen lips to distract him as he continued to roam the brunette's body. When he finally reached Sasuke's own pants, he dipped his hand in to touch the sensitive skin there. This, in turn caused him to smirk as he heard the Uchiha's breath hitch. He slowly lowered the fabric along with the raven's boxers, drinking in the sight of the pale boy's creamy thighs along with his fully erect member. Why did he like girls again? Because the bare body of Uchiha Sasuke had to be the sexiest sight he had ever seen.

"Do you still want me, dobe?" Sasuke asked quietly. This made Naruto furrow his eyebrows in confusion. When Sasuke saw this he elaborated, a dark red blush dancing across his face. "I…I have cuts everywhere and scars all over the place; I'm not cute, I'm nothing special. How could you possibly-" But that was cut off with a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Don't say that, Sasuke. Because you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. And trust me when I've said I've seen many things." When the Uchiha blushed harder, Naruto couldn't help but add, "And that blush makes you really cute."

_I'll let that one slide tonight,_ the raven thought before his mind became hazy with lust again. Naruto began to run his hands over said nipples making Sasuke moan ardently, the buds instantly hardening under the blonde's scorching touch. Everything was just so sensitive!

Naruto's hands weren't the only thing trailing downward. Although adorning Sasuke's neck with hickeys contrasting with the other's normal pale skin tone _was_ satisfying, the skin lower, however marred it was, was just to tempting to resist. When his mouth finally caught up to his hands, one settled for treading even lower territory while his tongue happily took the its place.

Sasuke shut his eyes tight and whimpered, the pleasure almost overwhelming. All of these sensations were sending blood straight to his member, which hadn't even- he moaned loudly- which was _now_ being touched. Pants began escaping his mouth as he found it even harder to get air, the hand pumping his erection was making him to hazy to focus on such things. He was far to busy focusing on the tightening in his lower abdomen, the coiling he felt increasing tenfold along with the pleasured sounds he was making when what was akin to hot velvet encased the head of his cock.

The blonde could honestly say that it had never crossed his mind until now to give Sasuke a blowjob. In truth, he thought the idea to be repulsive. And yet the lust, the taste, and the fact that he was doing this to _Sasuke_ made him incredibly aroused (more so than he thought he could be), and for God's sakes he couldn't figure out why. But when one's mind is hazed with lust and when you're Uzumaki Naruto you tend not to ponder on it. Instead, he focused on trying to get more of the Uchiha into his mouth, letting his ears fill with the onslaught of loud (and dare he say almost feminine) moans and cries of pleasure that poured from Sasuke's lips.

"Naruto! I…I can't…I'm going to…!" Sasuke couldn't finish as he climaxed, his seed spurting into the strangely eager mouth. When the waves of pleasure subsided and he was left a panting mess, he opened his eyes slightly and tugged at the pants Naruto had on which, in Sasuke's opinion, should have been gone a long time ago.

Naruto chuckled and slowly complied, placing a passionate open-mouthed kiss on the Uchiha's lips to which Sasuke eagerly responded, not minding the very foreign taste on the other's tongue. When they parted the blonde was fully exposed. And to Sasuke, who was now sporting a bright scarlet blush, he did _not _disappoint. He had always known based on the locker room showers (for a gym class both so very competitively played, though when it came to basketball, Sasuke didn't even _try_) that Naruto was…well…_bigger_ than most people, including himself. But well, like _this_… He couldn't even finish that thought.

He pushed the incomplete thought away and guided Naruto's hand toward his mouth, taking three fingers into it and sucking. Impatience was getting the better of him and he was sure Naruto was feeling the same way. So why not hurry things along by taking the initiative?

When Naruto felt the digits were coated enough (When you about three fourths of the day thinking you were a straight man, you tend to not have any lube on you) he pulled them out and lowered them to towards the brunette's entrance. He asked, "Do you still want to do this?" He would stop if Sasuke wanted to, but he _really_ wanted the answer to be yes.

"Yeah, dobe." Sasuke panted. He was trying to hold back moans of anticipation. He had done this alone in his room before (What male teenager wouldn't experiment) when he was first figuring out the ways of pleasure. And, though a little painful for a bit, he remembered found it _quite_ enjoyable (but with figuring out certain affection towards a blonde and all that happened afterwards, when would he have time to do it again?). So, when Naruto pushed a single digit in him he couldn't help but moan, both in pleasure and slight discomfort. The blonde moved at a slow, languid pace, getting Sasuke used to the feeling before increasing his speed at Sasuke's ardent moan.

When the second was added, the raven couldn't help but squirm. "It feels weird."

"Just bare with it." Naruto told him, his voice calm and reassuring on the outside while he was somewhat freaking out on the inside. He wasn't like Sasuke, he just followed his gut when it came to all this! Sure, he knew it would hurt (last time he checked, a cock doesn't normally go up a man's ass) and that most things were like what other guys do with girls, but it's not like he ever asked or tried to learn. He just took it one minute at a time and learned for next time.

_Wait…next time?_ Naruto asked curiously as he continued to scissor his lover. He looked at Sasuke's flushed face, tears of pleasure pricking his onyx eyes and his back arching with each thrust of his fingers. _Oh, there will most definitely be a next time._

He wanted to add the third, but Sasuke was just too damn impatient. The brunette couldn't take it anymore! Sasuke grabbed the blonde's wrist and removed the fingers, moaning at the loss. "Please. I need…" He breathed, unable to get what he was thinking into a proper mixture of consonants and vowels to say what he needed to. _I need you. I want you. Please, make me whole._

Naruto gulped, and then nodded in understanding. Though he wasn't as vocal as Sasuke (letting grunts and low moans) he needed this just as much. _I need to be whole with you._

He positioned his body over Sasuke, his hands on either side of the brunette's head supporting him and positioned himself fully against the raven's entrance. He wrapped a hand around his own member and coated it with the salty liquid that already been leaking from the head. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke anymore than he had to. With that completed he slowly pushed in past the first ring of muscle, stopping when he heard the brunette's whimper.

"Don't…stop." Sasuke grit out, his eyes clenched shut to fight back the unwanted tears. When Naruto continued pushing forward they couldn't help but overflow. He felt the blonde stop again and opened his eyes when he felt calloused hands caress his cheeks, the thumbs brushing away the tears that manage to escape down his cheeks. When he saw the look of concern, love, and desire he found the strength to get out, "Keep going, it's okay."

When Naruto was to the hilt he refrained from moving. The pleasure from the tight muscles clenching him was so good and he wanted nothing more to thrust as fast as he could go until he found release. He didn't know if he could keep still anymore. But Sasuke… "Move."

He looked down at the Uchiha. "But…are you sure you're-"

"Just move. I'm…fine. Just be gentle." Now that, albeit frustrating, was something he could do. He pulled the brunette close who, in turn, instinctively wrapped his own arms around the blonde's neck. Naruto slowly pulled out and thrust back in at the same pace, inwardly cringing at the cry of pain Sasuke let out. Beads of sweat had already formed, slowly rolling down the two bodies as they began to learn about each other in a whole new way.

Eventually, the pain began wearing away, and that which wasn't was slowly being outweighed by the pleasure shooting up Sasuke's spine with every snap of Naruto's hips. After awhile, he could no longer take the maddeningly slow pace. "F-faster." He gasped out.

Naruto didn't have to be told twice. He picked up the pace, earning pleased cries and moans of approval. "So…so hot…and tight."

He lifted one of Sasuke's legs while the other instinctively wrapped around his waist, pushing in deeper and changing the angle of his thrusts. At one particular thrust he hit a spot that made the brunette's eyes widen, his back arch higher off the mattress, and his toes curl. "Th-th-there! Hit there again! Oh, God!" The blonde began to hit there with everyone of his thrusts.

Soon, their movements became erratic and so fast it was hard to tell which male started and which began. Their kisses were quick and sloppy and the power of each thrust made the bed creak hard. "Naruto! I…I'm gonna come!" Sasuke shouted, the pleasure was just too much. He came, his muscles tensing and clenching as he arched slightly and bucked his hips, riding out wave after wave of the most intense orgasms he had ever had (and probably not the last).

Naruto thrust a few more times, but the tight clenching of the already tight passage and seeing Sasuke make the most erotic face he'd ever seen proved to be his undoing. He tensed and then pushed deeper, spilling his seed. Their movements soon slowed then stopped all together and they fell back against the mattress, the blonde using what tiny amount of strength he had left to fall only slightly on top of Sasuke.

When their bodies cooled their wits returned, letting Naruto process that all the candles had gone out save for maybe one or two and that the room was fairly dark due to the still pouring rain. He sighed as a silent '_Whatever_' and wrapped an arm with the little newly found strength he gathered around the raven's waist and pulled him closer. Just as Naruto was about to let sleep claim him, he heard a tiny sob; he looked down. Sasuke was rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked in a gentle whisper grabbing Sasuke's hands with energy he didn't know he possessed. What he saw surprised him.

Sasuke was smiling. _Actually _smiling! He sniffled and onyx met blue. "I don't think I've been this happy in a long time." He sobbed out in a whisper (probably from all the screaming). The blonde couldn't help but wrap his arms again around the brunette. The one who made his heart pound almost painfully and joy swell in his chest at the simple fact: _You're mine now. _And he was elated to feel two arms wrap around his neck in response.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

I'm done! Geez, the actual story is almost 8,000 words! That's a new record for me. This is my fist Narusasu so be gentle with me and I'm sorry if Sasuke sounded OC. But c'mon, after what he's been through, wouldn't you be?

I wrote this story because my friend was being bullied afterschool one day until his _boyfriend_ (you heard me ^^) Punched the guy in the face. ^^ RESPECT! Anyways, I imagined: what if where Sasuke and Naruto live almost everyone except a small majority were like those bullies? And Naruto, being raised like this, acts the same way until a well-respected ^^ figure of authority snaps him the hell out of it? And also I'm an Angst Queen, it's what I'm good at ^^.

So, this is not only for the readers who enjoy a good angsty Narusasu fic, but also for the people who, even though the important people understand them, have some people who assume they know more about them than they do and make the harshest judgments. And even the people who's important people don't understand them, keep your head up high guys. Because you are not wrong for liking the same sex or even both sexes. _You like who you like and love who you love._ Take it from a girl who knows; I'm one of you too (bisexual and proud ^^!). So stand up and be proud, because you'll find you aren't alone. You will find someone who understands completely.

**ATTENTION ^^: Does anyone want me to write an epilogue as chapter 2? I'd be happy to write one! And if so, I'd really like to know, how far into the future would you like the epilogue to be?**

**It could be:**

**The Next Morning**

_**The Next Day At School  
><strong>_

_**A Day in the Life of this Narusasu couple**_(I'd say this would be 4 months later) 

_**A Day in the Life of this Narusasu couple + LEMON**_ (^^) 

_**Graduation and Graduation Dinner**_(Let's just say something awesome would happen but it may not be what you think ^^ or it could be exactly what you think, because, 'Why wouldn't he?') 

_**Graduation and Graduation Dinner + LEMON **_

**So choose and tell me in a review! I just want to know what YOU want. Because I don't have to do one if you think it's fine where it is. However, I won't know unless you tell me! **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**

**Tell Me!**

**Yuri Light (^^)**

_**And thank you for those who read this story. Pleasing readers and making their day is one of the reasons why I write.**_


	2. The Day After

**Fanfic: **Naruto  
><strong>Title: <strong>'The Day After'  
><strong>Genre: <strong>Romance/Hurt/Comfort**  
>Rated: <strong>T**  
>Pairings: <strong>Naruto/Sasuke**  
>Written by: <strong>Yuri Light**  
>Summary: <strong>Next Chapter to 'I Only Feel This Way for You'  
><strong>Special Thanks: <strong>A special thanks to my friend **N.V.9**, who managed to give me the inspiration to write and post the first ever chapter as well as my first Naruto fic. Check her stuff out, it's addictive! And **Heliopolis' Phoenix **who helped pep talk me into writing this piece. Thank you for telling me to try hard and do what makes me comfortable. I think I would have given up along the way if not for that (because this was written about eight times).

Also to all my reviewers:  
><strong>yuuri kei<br>my ramen lover naruto  
>A person who wrote 'Loved it'<br>Chaoschaser01  
>FoxChild<br>Heliopolis' Phoenix (THANK YOU SO MUCH!)  
>sheechiibii<br>charleejane  
>magunda (I also thought the beginning was strongest out of the whole thing. Even before the sex XD)<br>Emirri  
>McIvorGem77<br>666snoopy  
>segment thought<br>Yaoifangirl01  
>XlasttoknowyouredeadX<br>Looshk  
>BabybluesBabyGirl<br>noname00  
>Ligeta-chan<br>N.V.9 (THANK YOU SO MUCH!)  
>moopad<br>Sabrininha-chan (for a minute I got lost in the spelling of your name :P)  
>a random person (you know who you are XD)<br>myangel16  
>eragoninsanity<strong>

Thank you for everything!

I honestly think that writing your names took a lot longer than writing the story XD! Now let's get on with it! I hope you love it!

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Even though so much had happened to him over such a short period of time, Sasuke still strode with his head held high as he walked through the gates of his new personal hell- or as others called it, Konoha Senior High. If he had a choice this would have been the last place that he would be heading to, but he didn't have a _real_ choice. Even though he could have physically forced himself away from the premises his pride would not allow it. It was one of the only things never completely stripped away from him and he'd be damned if he did what those thugs expected him to do; he wasn't going to run with his tail between his legs.

…But if he could leave, if he could have a say in anything that's been happening to him within these past couple of days, he'd want to be where he was this morning. He resisted the urge to sigh then.

When he had woken up that morning, he found himself in a situation that he thought he would only be allowed to indulge in his dreams. He was lying (naked, I might add) next to the love of his life, his body wrapped snuggly in the blonde man's embrace. He had wanted to stay there so badly, but with the rising sun came the rising uncertainties. What if Naruto thought what had transpired between them the night before was a mistake? He had utterly rejected Sasuke's confession before last night, so what was different? Was he being lied to? Was this just to hurt him more? He thought he had known the blonde inside in out before, but now he wasn't so sure. _I don't regret anything, but does he_?

Sasuke didn't want to stay and find out.

He walked around (limping slightly although he tried his very hardest to hide it lest rumors begin spreading like wild fire) to the side of the school building and pressed his back to the brick wall, allowing his façade to drop and running his fingers through his ebony strands of hair. Ever since he left he'd felt like such a liar. He let the sigh escape his lips this time. He had told Naruto that he'd believed his confession… but the doubt was still there. How could a straight man just suddenly proclaim they like other men? _But he didn't say that,_ Sasuke chided himself, _he said 'I only feel this way for you'_. But who could really feel that for someone like him? Who could ever love _him_?

"Well, well, well. Look what we've got here boys." Sasuke froze; he had heard venomous voice too many times for it to not be familiar. It was- "I see you remember me, fag." Those lips turned into a taunting smirk. "It's nice to know I've left a lasting impression on you."

"What the fuck do you want?" The brunette growled, turning away from the man to run in the opposite direction. He halted immediately when he saw his followers blocking both entryways.

Suddenly he felt a strong grip on both his tense shoulders and breathing near his ear. "Why, the same thing I wanted before; don't tell me you forgot." Sasuke could practically feel the smirk that was on his assaulter's lips and he did his best not to let his breath hitch. "Well then, maybe we should remind you." His back was slammed against the brick wall once again, the men all looming over him dangerously.

What the hell was he going to do? There was absolutely no way he'd be able to take on even one of these teens in a brawl; what they (no doubt) lacked in brain they made up for with brawn. _You're not a fighter; you're a genius, so use that brain and think of a way out! _But there was nothing he could do…unless… with a shaky breath he placed his hands gently on the leader's shoulders. "Alright, I give in. I'll let you have your…fun."

"See, I knew you'd understand," the man gave a malicious smile, his eyes sinister, "I'll try to make this as painless as possible."

Now it was Sasuke's turn to smirk, "Really? Because I won't." He thrust his knee forward and hit the other straight in the groin. When the man fell to his knees, the raven used the grip he had on the man's shoulders to push him aside, giving him the opportunity to escape. But there were too many holes in his quickly thrown together plan and soon he found himself back against the very same wall. _You have got to be kidding me!_

"Hold him there!" The ringleader shouted as he struggled to right himself again. "Now I'm really going to enjoy this." He pushed the bulky man holding Sasuke out of the way and gripped the brunette's neck hard, his other hand tightly closing into a fist as he swung it back.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?"

"Ah! Hyuuga!" _Neji? What is he doing-_ "We were just about to put this queer in his place. You want in?" The man said it smugly, as if he already knew that Neji was going to say yes and beat the living shit out of him…

...But instead the pale eyed brunette positively _growled. _"Get the fuck away from him!" And suddenly the grip on Sasuke's neck was gone, making him fall to the ground in a heap. _What the-_

"What the hell are you doing man?" His assaulter shouted from the ground. "Why are you protecting him? We're just giving that _fag _what he deserves!"

"I hardly think you're one to decide what he deserves."

Sasuke saw Neji whip his head so fast that he thought he might've caused Whiplash. "Gaara, I told you to wait there!"

The redhead strode forward then, every step ominous and dangerous to anyone who saw him a threat. "And I told you that if it looked to dangerous, I was going anyway." He looked to the group of thugs. "You do realize that a 'faggot' is just a term meaning a 'bundle of sticks', right?" He rolled his eyes when all he received were bewildered looks.

"Can someone tell me what the _fuck_ is going on? _Why_ are you helping him?" The leader snarled.

"Because we want to, does there have to be any other reason?" Neji growled back, Gaara's hand on his shoulder probably being the only thing keeping him from starting a fight; it was so different from his usual calm and calculated demeanor.

"Whatever, we're out of here." He stood and beckoned for his lackeys to come along with him. They may not have been the smartest bunch but they knew a threat when they saw one. He sneered at Sasuke, "Don't think this means I'm finished with you, _Uchiha_." Sasuke had never heard so much venom placed on his last name before in his life.

When they left Neji turned and extended his hand to the raven, "Are you okay?" The brunette stared at the pale eyed man's hand; he was reluctant to grab it.

"Why did you help me?" Sasuke asked warily as he eventually took the hand and was helped up. "Last time I checked that would have been the last thing you would have done."

The other brunette sighed and looked at the raven with guilt-ridden eyes. "I know…and I'm sorry." He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's shoulders and hugged him, something a Hyuuga hardly ever did. "I treated you like shit even though I was your friend…I just hope you can forgive me." He pulled away, "I was so stupid."

"What changed?" Sasuke breathed, shock coursing through him. Did he really have a chance of getting one of his closest friends back?

"Well…" Neji began as he quickly wiped his eyes (trying to stop any chance of possible tears) and looked towards the redhead beside him, "Gaara snapped me out of it about two weeks ago; he made me realize what an idiot I was being. I was just following what everyone else believed and I wasn't thinking for myself." Suddenly a bright blush danced across his cheeks and he looked down as he began to play with his hands. Gaara just smirked. "A-and well, uh, w-we sort of…." The raven had never seen Neji stutter so much before.

He didn't need to finish the sentence for Sasuke to quickly figure it out. Even though he was a genius, it didn't take one to get the message and his eyes widened dramatically. "You and Gaara? Seriously?"

Neji blushed deeper when he felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around his waist. "Yeah…"

"How? When?"

The pale-eyed man looked down at the watch on his wrist (he was probably one of the only people in the school besides the teachers to have one) and gave a small sigh of relief. "L-look that's a whole other story; I'll tell you another time but right now we have to get to class."

**(A/N: hint hint)  
>O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O<strong>

The rest of that morning Neji and Gaara were practically his bodyguards. While Sasuke could put up with the shoves and the name-calling, he had to admit that it made his time there more tolerable. What really felt weird to him though was the fact that so much had happened yesterday and yet everyone still walked and talked as if everything was _normal_. Sasuke supposed everything _was_ normal for them, but it felt like since his world was abruptly turned on its head then theirs should have as well.

As the day rolled on he found his stomach twisting in nervousness; he had yet to see Naruto. He didn't know whether he should have been relieved that he didn't have to face him just yet or upset that the blonde hadn't sought him out. They (unfortunately) didn't have any classes together this year, and at lunch he was nowhere to be found.

Sasuke shook his head as his fingers twirled the strip of paper in his hand. Even though he was scared about what would happen, he couldn't just wait around and let his hope blossom when it should be crushed. So, while walking through the halls, he slid the piece of paper through one of the vents on a certain blonde's locker door. The message was simple.

_We need to talk. I'll be waiting on the rooftop after school. –Sasuke_

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

When the final bell rang for the day the students ran to the door, savagely pushing each other out of the way so they could leave the premises first. They weren't much different from animals. Sasuke's heart was beating hard in his chest and his hands were shaking nervously. The time had come to meet up with Naruto and he couldn't be more frightened. He tried in vain to steady his nerves by grabbing his things off his desk as slowly as possible.

"Hey, are you okay, Sasuke?" Neji asked as he placed his hand gently on the raven's shoulder, effectively snapping him out of his thoughts. Even though Sasuke nodded positively, the pale-eyed man couldn't help but still be concerned. "Alright…do you want us to walk you home today?"

"I'm actually going to meet up with someone."

Neji was surprised. "Well, do you want us to wait for you then?"

"Neji, I'm sure Sasuke wouldn't want us with him when he goes to talk to Naruto."

The brunette turned to Gaara with widened eyes, "How the hell did you know I was meeting him?"

"I saw you put the note in his locker." The redhead shrugged, as if it were no big deal. He looped his arms around the Hyuuga's waist and smirked. "Besides, don't you want to spend some time alone with me, Neji?"

"I want to make sure nothing happens to Sasuke, Gaara!" The other brunette replied as a blush broke out on his cheeks. "And must you imply such perverted things in front of him?"

"I implied nothing of the sort; you assumed that all on your own. Although I wouldn't mind if you wanted to…" Gaara said as he kissed the Hyuuga's cheek, making the blush darker red. He pulled back from the embrace and intertwined his fingers with Neji's, dragging him to the door. "We'll be on our way. Good luck, Sasuke."

_Thank you…_ The aforementioned thought as he watched them leave. He wasn't sure if he could ever fully express to them how grateful he was to have them stand by him. He left the classroom with shaky determination, quickly depositing his books into his locker lest any complications in the form of his peers stop him from meeting his destination.

The door to the roof was protected by a chain wrapped around the door handles and a silver padlock keeping it from being easily removed. Although it looked impossible to open, Sasuke merely rolled his eyes and pulled at the padlock that easily unlocked; the janitor always turned all three digits of the combination after he left the roof every morning so that way he didn't have to be bothered with doing so the next day. Ever since he and Naruto discovered this (via the blonde tripping and blindly grabbing the loose padlock as he fell) they had decided to come up here almost every day to unwind after a stressful day of learning. Sasuke tugged the chains away from the door handles and set them to the side, afterwards opening the door and heading up the staircase.

When he reached the top he was immediately hit by a cool breeze, allowing him to sigh peacefully as it ran through his black- almost blue- hair. He had hardly had reason to come up here ever since…that day and he felt a sense of nostalgia wash over him. He had missed this place a lot.

Sasuke walked over to the edge of the building and sat down, swinging his legs over and swaying them side to side. When Naruto first suggested they sit here at the very edge he had nearly had a heart attack. He had adamantly refused when they went up there during the middle of freshman year, trying but failing to hide the fact that he was scared of falling and meeting his end…

…But Naruto had been firm, telling him that he'd catch Sasuke should he fall and if he couldn't, well then, he was following. Sasuke had whacked him over the head for that, leaving the blonde to smile sheepishly and rub the back of his neck.

"_As if I'd let you risk your life for me, idiot." Sasuke said, a blush adorning his cheeks for a reason he couldn't explain and his heart thumping wildly against his ribcage._

"_Well you'd be falling to your death so how could you stop me?" Naruto retorted with a grin. His look turned serious. "Besides, you're important to me; I want to protect you."_

_It was in that moment he realized that he liked Naruto more than a friend should. However, he didn't squash these rising feelings like he knew he should have. Because, honestly, he would have never guessed that they would have permanently wormed their way into his heart. He would have-_

A bell snapped him out of his memories, the glazed look disappearing from his eyes as he looked around to try and figure out just how long he had been sitting there. The sun was beginning its descent to the other side of the world…had it really been that long? The bell that he heard must have been the bell that signified that clubs were either over or must be moved to another location because the school was going to be closed off to students for the night. Suddenly a thought became known to the forefront of his mind: Naruto still hadn't shown up.

A sad, twisting feeling began to form in his stomach as tears began to form that now he absolutely _refused_ to shed. _Maybe I was right,_ Sasuke mused bitterly_._ He hadn't realized he voice the rest of the thought out loud,"To him…maybe it was a mistake after all."

"When it comes to a fag like you, _anything _is a mistake. Like you being born."

His head snapped back so fast his that he seriously thought he was going to get the Whiplash that Neji should have gotten earlier today. Just how the _fuck_ did they find him? Before he could even begin to view the face of his soon to-be assailants his collar was grabbed roughly and he was pulled from his seat at the edge of the building, his body being slammed onto the roof floor.

"As much as I would _love _to have my boys push you off this building, I believe a little punishment is in order for what happened before." He grabbed the hair on the back of Sasuke's head and pulled him so his onyx eyes met cruel ones. "See," The man traced his finger along the raven's jaw, "I _was _only just going to have my men wail on you like you deserved, but you just had to go and make things worse." Even though as smile played on the leader's lips, the hate intensified in his eyes as he remembered what had transpired. "Now I think I'll have to take you up on your offer before I give them the chance to do that."

Sasuke dug his nails into the man's bicep as a growl emanated from his throat. "I haven't offered anything to scum like you!"

The man lowered his mouth to the brunette's ear. It was only a mere whisper but it made terror vibrate throughout every bone in his body. "Please spare me the 'I don't knows'; you offered everything when you decided to become cock-loving fairy." He backed away and his grin widened. "All right boys, strip him."

No one can say Sasuke didn't fight, because he had fought the hardest he had ever had in his life. He never realized just how much adrenaline could do your entire body. He punched and kicked and scratched and bit; he left no man unscathed. But fear made his actions far from calculated and soon he found his shirt ripped and his pants stripped of him. His body was abruptly placed on all fours but terror would not let his arms support himself. He tried to lift himself up but he was pushed back down. "Someone help," He could give two shits about his pride at the moment. "Please!" He screamed and screamed; but the thing that scared him was that somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that it was all in vain. No one would ever save someone like him.

He felt something hard and hot nudge at his entrance and his fear absolutely spiked, fruitless tears welling up in his eyes. _You do not give them the satisfaction of seeing you cry._ He pulled desperately at his arms which were being held at his back and he moved his hips the best he could to prevent entry because this just _could not_ happen. "Now, now; don't struggle. It might just hurt less if you-"

The feeling was suddenly gone. However, he only felt the slightest of relief.

"Just what the _fuck _are you doing!" His eyes widened and a bright blush of humiliation painted his cheeks. He knew that voice.

He felt his assailants' hands release their hold on him but he made no move whatsoever to get up. Instead, he allowed his almost naked body to slowly crawl away from the men to some unknown corner. "W-whoa. Take it easy, Naruto. This isn't what it looks like."

The blonde glared at them angrily. "Really, because it looked like you were about to fucking rape him! Neji!" Suddenly, aforementioned appeared from the doorway, his face flushed in anger and absolute hatred. "Go get Kakashi and Iruka and tell them to come here!"

The pale eyed men clenched and unclenched his fists to keep himself calm enough to follow the order. "You better hope they get to you before I do when I'm done." Neji positively hissed at them before he turned on his heel and ran down the stairs.

Naruto watched him leave before he turned his cold and unwavering gaze back to the group. "I have until then to kick your asses."

"Hold on, man!" The leader said, anger and slight fear evidence in his voice. "Just why the hell are you defending this _fag_. What's it to you if we give him what he deserves?" Sasuke winced and curled in on himself with his head hidden behind his knees, unaware that this didn't go unnoticed by the blonde.

"What's it to me?" Naruto growled lowly, his knuckles cracking in his fists as he approached them. "He's my fucking boyfriend and you dare ask me that?" Eyes widened, even Sasuke's own. _Boyfriend?_

Before anyone could even comment Naruto's fist smashed into the leader's face, the man completely unconscious and on the floor before he could even see it coming. That didn't stop the blonde from kicking him in the ribs though. The other's that were brave enough and didn't flee descended upon him then and suddenly fists were flying and feet were kicking. Although, Naruto handled most of them with ease this wasn't a fair fight. He thought for the briefest moments that he wouldn't win until he suddenly saw red hair enter the fray. He smirked triumphantly; Gaara had made victory inevitable.

Soon, every opponent was either unconscious or bleeding _somewhere_ with a broken _something _on the floor.

Gaara nodded his head towards a curled up Sasuke and Naruto's anger dissipated immediately. The redhead spoke then, "I'm…I'm going to find Neji and the other teachers. You…just help him."

Slowly, Naruto walked upon Sasuke's almost naked form and fell to his knees. He gently touched the brunette's shoulder and his eyes visibly saddened when he felt the other wince. "Sasuke…" He didn't expect Sasuke to wrap his arms his neck and hold onto him for dear life, his nails digging into his back as he did so.

He felt the raven's shoulders shake as he tried to keep his tears at bay and it nearly broke the blonde's heart. Sasuke leaned up to his ear and admitted shakily, "I was scared you wouldn't come."

Naruto looped his arms around the other's waist tightly. "I'm sorry, but I never saw your note. If Neji hadn't seen me about to leave I wouldn't have." He pressed Sasuke tighter to him when he thought of what would have happened if he hadn't. He pushed the raven's head softly against his broad shoulder. "Just cry Sasuke; don't keep it in…please." Sasuke did as he was told and just sobbed. When the brunette's tears finally let up it was only because he had fallen asleep against Naruto's shoulder, his cheeks flushed with drying tear tracks running along them.

The blonde searched for Sasuke's pants but it was difficult since the sun receded and the pale slowly rising moon was his only source of light. When he managed to find them he gently slipped them onto the raven, careful not to jostle him awake. He hooked one of his arms underneath Sasuke's knees and the other around his back and lifted him up bridal style, stepping quietly off the rooftop and down the stairs. He saw brown and silver and red hair near the bottom and instantly knew who they were.

"Kakashi; Iruka, I'm glad you were still here." Naruto sighed in relief when he reached the bottom of the steps. All four pairs of eyes softened when they laid eyes on the sleeping Sasuke.

Kakashi ran his fingers through the brunette hair of the boy in Naruto's arms. "We should have come faster."He said, his voice muffled slightly by the long turtleneck covering his mouth.

Naruto shook his head sadly, "You didn't know that this was going to happen," He bowed his head; "…I didn't know this _could_ even happen to him."

"By his own peers no less." Iruka growled softly. He sighed when he felt his silver-haired boyfriend squeeze his hand. "Naruto, get him home. We'll deal with these despicable idiots." Neji, Gaara, Iruka, and Kakashi began to ascend the stairs, Iruka's anger laden voice fading as they continued upwards. "…reporting them to Tsunade tomorrow. Hell, I'm calling the police! I swear I'm going to…" Naruto wasn't going to stick around.

"Naruto." He turned around and saw Neji at the foot of the stairs. The pale-eyes man gave a tiny smile, though there was sadness in it. "Take care of him, okay?"

The blonde nodded. "I will." And Neji could tell he meant it.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

A sense of nostalgia filled Naruto's being as he carried Sasuke through the door of his home.

Though the circumstances were different there was one similarity that made the blonde's heart lurch: Sasuke was in pain.

The Uzumaki placed the raven on his bed like last time, but when he came back into the room after finding Sasuke a shirt he found the other stirring from his rest. "…Naruto…?"

He dropped the article of clothing at the foot of the bed and rushed to the brunette's side. He pulled the half asleep man into an embrace. "Hey Sasuke."

Sasuke wrapped one of his arms around the blonde's neck in response. "I…don't think I've ever been that scared in my life." He confessed, a blush of embarrassment tinting his cheeks.

"I know." Naruto pulled back from the hold and reached to get the shirt he brought. "Here; I brought you this to change into." Sasuke, still embarrassed, accepted the article of clothing reluctantly; he soon found after he took of his ripped shirt that the new one Naruto gave him was very large on his slender frame, the hem reaching the ends of his thighs and the sleeves falling down by his elbow. If the ordeal hadn't shaken him so much he probably would have scowled at the orange coloring.

"Thank you."

An awkward silence filled the small room, both teenagers unknowing of what to say. _Was this what it would have been like if we met on the roof,_ Sasuke thought to himself bitterly. If this is how it would have been then nothing would have been accomplished.

"Just so you know," Naruto finally said, "those bastards are in a hell of a lot of trouble."

"How can you be so sure of that?" The raven mumbled, his arms wrapping themselves around his knees that he pressed to his chest.

"_Because_, Sasuke, they tried to-"

"-I know what they tried to do, Naruto." The brunette interrupted, "I'm asking you how can you be so sure they'll get in trouble for it?" The blonde was quiet then, silently asking for an explanation. Sasuke sighed, "Many people in this town think like they do; what makes you think that anyone would give two shits about a fag like me?"

Naruto growled, "Don't call yourself that." He grabbed Sasuke's back and pressed the Uchiha firmly to his chest, "It doesn't matter what your sexuality is; the only thing that should matter is that a group thugs attempted to sexually harm you."

Sasuke gripped the fabric of the blonde's shirt softly, "It should matter; it doesn't mean it will."

"Well then, me and everyone else are going to make sure it will."

The brunette looked up then, "Who's 'everyone else'?" Naruto grinned then.

"Well, you have Neji, Gaara, Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade…and let's not forget your brother." The silence came back once again; it was slightly comfortable but it didn't make it any less awkward. Suddenly, Sasuke was pulled back from the embrace to stare at questioning blue eyes. "Sasuke…why did you leave this morning?"

Ah, the question that the aforementioned had been absolutely dreading. Even though he had expected the question to be voiced when they were supposed to meet it didn't make Sasuke any less anxious about it. The brunette's grip unconsciously tightened, "Because…" He looked down, the blush of discomfiture from before returning ten-fold. _Come on! An Uchiha never loses his composure!_ Then again, when has he not these past couple of weeks?"…I-I was afraid…" Of course he had to stutter.

He had expected Naruto to laugh at the statement, but no such sound passed his lips. "Why would you be scared, Sasuke? Especially after what had happened?"

The brunette shook his head. "That's _why_ I was afraid. I was worried you'd regret what had happened when you woke up." Sasuke sighed, "The thought terrified me."

"Why would you think that? I thought that you'd believed me when I said-"

"I know; and I did." Sasuke's grip just kept tightening. "But when the morning came all the 'what if's' just overwhelmed me. I didn't want to get hurt again…" He chuckled hollowly, "…because, honestly, you'd have to be a complete fool to love someone like me."

He felt tanned, calloused hands grab the sides of his face and lift it so he could meet Naruto's gaze. "Call me a fool, then. Because as crazy as it is I just can't help being in love with you."

"But…just how do you know that?"

Naruto just chuckled and smiled softly, "I've never felt this way before about anyone, Sasuke. To be honest, it kinda feels like I'm flying but my feet haven't left the ground." He pulled the raven to his chest. "When I figured it out -gosh it was only just yesterday wasn't it; it feels like it's been a lifetime- it was like this giant _weight_ was lifted off my shoulders; I think I was just suppressing it for the longest time and then when Tsunade snapped me out of it I could finally stop pretending I didn't feel this way."

"Wait, Tsunade talked to you?"

The blonde's eyes sparkled at the memory. "Hell yeah. After she kicked my arm's ass, she helped me understand things that I should have understood a long time ago. I felt like such a prick afterwards; I had to go find you and say that I was sorry."

"Well, I accept your apology, Naruto." Sasuke said as he apprehensively wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck.

Naruto smiled at the gesture but his face held a serious tint to it. "So did I miss my chance to be with you, Sasuke? Or will I be allowed the honor of doing so?"

The brunette gave a small smile against the blonde's shoulder, his eyes sparkling with tears that (for once) didn't shed. "You're my best friend, dobe; if it were anyone else I would say no, but for you I'll make an exception."

He soon found his back softly pressed against the bed as Naruto crashed his lips to his own. He sighed as the familiar feelings he felt last night arose as their mouths moved against each others; it was something he was sure he would never tire of. The brunette's mouth opened immediately when the blonde's tongue requested entry, allowing it to flick mischievously against his own before they twined gently. He enjoyed that greatly, so much that he moaned in displeasure when they parted. "Thank you, Sasuke. I'll do my best to make you happy."

The raven pressed his hands against Naruto's chest to keep a distance between them. "If you do be with me, you realize that things won't be easy. You saw that today," Sasuke shuddered and the blonde kissed his cheek comfortingly. "Are you sure you're up for the things that could come your way if you do this?" Even now Sasuke was looking out for him.

"Maybe not, but I'll try for you." Naruto answered, sincerity lacing his voice.

Sasuke's arms rewrapped themselves around the other's tanned neck. "Then love me."

The blonde got the message and began unbuttoning the orange shirt the brunette wore. "As long as I'm able to, I promise." Sasuke just smiled as their lips met again.

Naruto had yet to break a promise.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

**A/N:** The epilogue is complete! I am so sorry I have made you guys wait so damn long for this; I'm truly sorry. A lot of things have taken up time in my life so once again I'm sorry if I irritated you guys. I would be absolutely peeved if someone took this long to write a new chapter or finish a story.

**Well,** originally I was going to wait to post this once I finished **the companion** and **the second epilogue** (that's right people, I _am_ doing another one. The epilogue is going to consist of one of the choices I had listed in the chapter before), but once I began to finish this piece I decided to post it immediately after I finished so that way you guys can read it. Because I don't know when I'll finish both so I'd rather I'd post it now in April then in, like, July.

**BIG AMAZING NEWS!** You know my best friend that I told you gave me the idea for this story? Well, his seventeenth birthday came up and his boyfriend proposed to him! YEAH! So now they're engaged! Though they're not going to get married to each other right away. I'm not sure which states allow gay marriage but I better be invited once the wedding is set! I also really haven't seen much of him since then…I think you know what I'm implying…

So there is a big 'Congratulations' for that!

I honest to goodness hope that you love the epilogue! I thought that '**The Day After**' would really tie some loose ends with the story. So I'm sorry for those that wanted something else. But don't worry the second epilogue is being written so you may just get what you want after all!


	3. Epilogue

**Pairing: **Naruto/Sasuke  
><strong>Sub pairings: <strong>Gaara/Neji, Itachi/Deidara**  
>Rated: <strong>M**  
>Written by: <strong>Yuri Light

**A/N: **Who really expected this to come out? C'mon, honestly?

Hello my lovely people and I am so sorry that it's been two _freaking_ years since I've last updated, well, _anything_. I've had so much drama in my life and honestly I've had enough to last me a lifetime. My arthritis came to kick my ass again and- you know what? I'm gonna stop hitting you with the excuses because I know that's not why you're here. Please enjoy the final chapter of _I Only Feel This Way For You_.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Sasuke was never the type of man to be known as warm or fuzzy. Cold and arrogant, maybe, but never warm or fuzzy. He was certainly never expected to feel that way either.

And yet that was the only description Sasuke could think to use to describe the dizzying giddiness and utter contentment he felt.

He had always thought that those two words and anything synonymous could never be used with his name in the same sentence. But as he lay back against the warm chest of his boyfriend and gentle fingers carded through his ebony hair he found he didn't mind so much.

Warm and fuzzy. Yeah, he could do that.

"Last day of high school," Naruto commented lowly, his fingers never ceasing their movement. "Can't believe we made it this far."

"Yeah," Sasuke replied just as quietly, fingering the crinkling plastic protecting his red graduation cap and gown. He smirked, "We'll finally be away from these bastards."

And maybe that wasn't so warm or fuzzy, but Naruto didn't seem deterred in the least.

"Hey." The blonde chided, his fingers leaving Sasuke's hair and trailing down to his shoulders where he massaged them in a way that made Sasuke want to just _purr_. "They weren't _all_ bastards."

"Maybe not our friends," Sasuke admitted, "But considering how many times they cock-blocked us, I'm calling them bastards too."

"_Okay_, but," Naruto conceded with a laugh, "_considering_ how many times they saved our asses, I suggest you not call them that the next time you see them."

Sasuke, although he would _never_ admit it and would cut a limb off of anyone that tried, pouted a little and turned in Naruto's arms, "Suggestion noted, however, not at _all_ appreciated."

A chaste kiss was pressed against his lips and Sasuke could feel the vibrations of a chuckle against them. When Naruto pulled away, his smile was wide. "Appreciate that?"

Sasuke smirked mischievously, "A little. But I think I need more to appreciate." And when Naruto swooped in to pull him into another, more passionate kiss, a tan hand cupping his cheek, Sasuke couldn't help but think of how, even after two years, kissing Naruto still seemed so unreal. A thought flitted through Sasuke's mind, and it alone made his lips quirk upward and pleasure hum through his body.

_This, all this, is mine._

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O  
><strong>

"Sasuke, would you hurry up already?! _I_ already graduated; it's not me who has to show up on time!"

"I'm coming in _two seconds_, Itachi!" Sasuke responded, fixing the crimson red cap on his head and moving the yellow tassel over to the right. He turned and swayed back and forth, admiring the black swirl on the back, the symbol of Konoha High. He hummed in satisfaction before heading downstairs, his brother waiting at the bottom.

Itachi always tried to look uncaring and nonchalant, but whenever there was an event and Sasuke was involved his fingertips were always tightly enclosed around a digital camera. So, as Sasuke descended the steps he wasn't too surprised at the multiple flashes that assaulted his vision.

"Ready to go, little brother?" Itachi asked, eyes quickly going over the pictures taken.

"Hang on; I think I just went blind. You're gonna have to give me your eyes now." Sasuke joked, rubbing his eyes as he went to the door to slip on his dress shoes. "By the way, Naruto said he was going to meet us at school."

At this Itachi visibly frowned, his brows furrowing together in annoyance. "I don't see why he has to be around you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes but secretly he was pleased at the over protectiveness. "He's my boyfriend, Itachi, we've been through this. I know that Naruto hurt me before, but it _has_ been two years, you know."

"I don't care how long it's been, that boy has to grovel for an eternity before he's earned even a percentage of my mercy." Itachi huffed, grabbing his keys and opening the door. When he turned around, he smirked slightly before pressing two fingers to Sasuke's forehead. "C'mon, little brother, you'll be late."

"You're not worried about me at all are you?" Sasuke said as he walked out the door.

"No, not really. If you're late, I'm late. And if I'm late…" Itachi shuddered, unlocking the car and stepping inside. He opened the passenger door.

Sasuke smirked, "If you're late, there's going to be an angry blonde waiting and it's not mine."

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"Relax, Deidara, I'm sure that Sasuke and Itachi are going to be here any minute." Naruto tried to reassure, laughing awkwardly as he rubbed his neck.

Deidara's cheeks flushed hotly. "They were supposed to be here a half an hour ago! Itachi knows I'm balls when it comes to getting seats and this place is getting packed."

"He _is_ tall and intimidating." Naruto hummed thoughtfully. "He could probably just shoot a glare and he'd have a whole row to himself."

"You know that, I know that, he knows that. So what the fuck?!"

"I'd say watch the language, but we're in high school. The point is moot here."

Naruto quickly swung around and upon noticing Sasuke and Itachi placed his hand upon his heart. He panted as though he had run a mile. "Holy shit!"

Deidara, however, didn't even flinch. Instead, he turned around and glared up at the taller of the Uchihas. He poked Itachi in the chest and nearly growled. "Why are you late? I told you to get here _on time_!"

"I tried, but you should have seen the line in the parking lot. I had to cut off an old lady to get my space." When Deidara didn't seem placated by the answer, Itachi grabbed one of his hands and pulled him into a kiss. He pulled away with a small smile. "I tried to get here on time, honest."

Deidara bowed his head, his body twitching and his cheeks bright scarlet. Finally, he went behind Itachi and began to push him towards the gymnasium doors. "Just get us some seats, yeah?"

Itachi waved at Sasuke, but when he spotted Naruto he dropped his hand and sent a sharp glare his way. The glare lasted until the gym doors closed behind him and even then you could still feel an evil aura resonating from behind them.

"You know, I think he's finally warming up to me." Naruto laughed. Sasuke hummed and stepped closer to him. Naruto smiled and looped his arms around Sasuke, delighting in the pleasured sigh his boyfriend emitted. A few minutes passed in a comfortable silence.

"It's okay to be nervous, Sasuke." Naruto said, playing with the strings of the other's tassel.

"…You noticed?"

"Well, yeah. I _know_ you, Sasuke." Sasuke didn't smile, but Naruto could tell he was pleased with the answer. "And I also know that everything's going to be fine."

"I love you." Sasuke whispered and Naruto's heart began to pound.

He bent down and rained gentle kisses on Sasuke's cheek, watching affectionately as its color deepened in shades of red. He smiled. "I love you, too."

Sasuke gently shoved Naruto away. "Idiot."

"Everyone! It's time! Get in your places!" Their gym teacher, Gai, squealed, his hands making shooing motions and his eyes twinkling in excitement. "The youthfulness of this moment, embrace it!" A cry of agreement was heard and mutterings of 'Rock Lee' followed soon after.

"Good thing we're next to each other, huh?" Naruto grinned, standing behind Sasuke and pushing him toward the line."So, even if you're nervous, always remember that I'm right behind you."

Everything after that was a blur of names and cheers and rolled up papers, but never once did the warmness of Naruto's hand fade.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O  
><strong>

"Congratulations, Sasuke! Naruto!" Deidara shouted when he finally caught up with the pair, one hand tight in Itachi's and the other in the sleeve of a camcorder. When he reached them, he tapped it fondly, "You just wait! Give me few hours and this video will be a masterpiece on the screen, yeah!"

"I'm looking forward to seeing it!" Naruto said, his grin wide and bright.

"Congratulations, brother." Itachi greeted, his eyes shining with pride. He turned to Naruto, his lips quirking down but his head reluctantly nodding. "…Congratulations to you too, Naruto."

Naruto looked at Itachi with something akin to surprise and wonder, but the subsequent glare that came afterwards quickly scared it away.

"So, you guys going to have some fun? I remember _my_ graduation…or should I say I don't remember?" Deidara laughed to himself.

"Not really," Sasuke answered, his arm snug around Naruto's middle and his pale cheek resting against the blonde's rough red robe. Naruto's own arm was resting snugly around Sasuke's shoulders like a log, and though it always made Sasuke feel small it was a huge comfort amidst the chaos of the extremely crowded hallway. "I think we're just going to go to Naruto's place. I don't really feel up to getting drunk and finding a video on the internet of me doing something I really shouldn't be doing in a stranger's house."

Itachi's face paled a little and his jaw slackened ever so slightly. Though it seemed like barely a reaction, Sasuke and Deidara could tell that Itachi was exploding inside at the thought of his little brother being exposed to such impropriety.

Deidara snickered and grabbed the end of Itachi's black tie with a pale fist. "Alright, I'm just going to take my overprotective boyfriend home where he'll most likely make us re-watch your entire graduation all night. I swear he'll be bawling by dawn."

Naruto and Sasuke watched them leave, content, oddly enough, to stand there until Naruto got a sudden cuff to the head.

"Congratulations, Naruto! You managed to fool the school system into thinking that you have half a brain!" Sasuke pulled back from Naruto's embrace just in time for a sturdy arm to wrap around the blonde's shoulders. "Honestly, I didn't think you had it in you!"

"You say that as if you were our valedictorian, Kiba," Naruto scowled, "when I _know_ for a fact that your grades were worse than mine."

For a moment there was only silence. "…Whoa, Uchiha's really rubbing off on you."

"Is that a bad thing?" A voice asked from behind Kiba, sending him two feet in the air. He turned quickly to see Neji there, his hand gripped tightly in Gaara's.

"God, I need better friends." Kiba whined as he rubbed his chest, but quickly recovered with fierce excitement in his eyes. "So, you guys coming to my party?" He jerked his thumb at Neji and Gaara, "Even Konoha High's Most Stoic Couple of the Year is invited."

"Um, you know Kiba, I'm gonna have to take a rain check on that. But maybe some other time," Naruto said, his voice slightly strained. Sasuke frowned and looked up, but Naruto only smiled back at him before returning his gaze to Kiba.

"But why can't- Ohhhhh." Kiba replied, his eyes shifting between Naruto and Sasuke before he gave a wide, knowing grin. He slung an arm once more around Naruto's shoulder. "Okay, yeah. Let me know how it goes, alright?"

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Nothing, nothing!" Naruto answered, shaking Kiba off his shoulder.

If Neji and Gaara knew too they didn't show it, although Sasuke could swear that Neji's lips were upturned just a little. "Congratulations, Sasuke."

Sasuke couldn't help but feel like there was a double meaning to that.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Whenever Sasuke stayed over at Naruto's place their time was always spent the same way. Naruto would change into his pajamas and Sasuke would borrow one of his button downs and a pair of sweats or shorts. Chinese takeout boxes would immediately begin littering the floor and a movie that they've watched at least fifty times would quickly find its way into the DVD player. Naruto would sit with his back against the couch while Sasuke lied on top of it, his long fingers combing idly through Naruto's wild tresses. It had always been that way even before they got together. Today was no different…almost.

Eventually Naruto climbed on top of the couch, one hand cupping Sasuke's neck as he pulled him into a heated kiss. Lips smacked and tongues tangled and by the time Naruto pulled away, Sasuke's eyes were dark and unfocused.

"What-what was that for?" Sasuke panted.

Naruto chuckled as he dipped in for another kiss, "I never really got to congratulate you, did I?"

"Didn't you just graduate too, dobe?" Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes, though his lips stretched into a smile.

"Well then shouldn't you be congratulating me too?" Naruto asked, his teeth tugging on Sasuke's bottom lip.

"I was going to get there, you know." Sasuke huffed, his arms wrapping around Naruto's shoulders as Naruto began peppering kisses upon his neck. "But I envisioned it with a lot less clothing."

"You know I'm always up for that but," Naruto tensed a little, his lips parting from Sasuke's neck to look him nervously in the eye, "first I got to show you something."

"Oh?" Sasuke quirked his brow as he was pulled up to his feet, his hand being tugged down the extremely tiny hallway.

"Yeah." Naruto's bedroom door was quickly opened. "It's-it's in here."

The bedroom was dark, the pale moon being the only thing that served as lighting. Everything was clean, which was a surprise in itself because with Naruto, his room was _never _clean unless Sasuke decided to clean it. In fact he could have sworn this room was a pigsty not the other day.

"Well it's about time, usuraton…kachi" Sasuke's smirk died on his lips when he saw the serious expression on his boyfriend's face.

"Just," Naruto grabbed his hand once more and dragged him to the bed. He placed his hands on Sasuke's shoulders and gently pushed him down to sit on the edge. "Sit here, alright?"

"Alright." Sasuke whispered, watching as Naruto got down on his knees in front of him. He grabbed Sasuke's hand, running his thumb gently over the back of it.

"I-I got you something." Naruto stated, his fingers tracing the edge of his pants pocket. His cheeks flushed, and Sasuke had never seen him so flustered before. Naruto's hand finally dipped in and grasped whatever was inside. With a deep breath, Naruto pulled out a black velvet box.

Sasuke cheeks suddenly felt hot.

"Naruto…" Sasuke began, only for a tan hand to clasp over his mouth

"Just…just stop talking for a minute, okay?" Naruto said, taking a deep breath. "If you talk, then I won't be able to say what I have to say."

After a few quiet seconds Sasuke nodded, his hands moving to unclasp the one on his lips and giving it an encouraging squeeze before letting it drop.

"Right. Okay."Naruto gave a shaky sigh, his fingers going to move through his hair before they stopped and moved down to clench on the fabric of Sasuke's pajama-clad thigh. "Um, yeah. We've- we've known each other for about four years and I _know_ I've hurt you before but I _am_ trying to make up for it and I promise I won't ever do it again. Okay, I might but I swear I'll try not to. I mean…ugh, what I meant to say was- Christ, why isn't this coming out right? Um-" Naruto continued to ramble until strong hands cupped his face.

"Naruto," Sasuke said, his voice thick with emotion, "do you have something you want to ask me?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered breathlessly. He flipped open the box to reveal a simple silver band with a single onyx gem in the center. "I- I know it's not much but…will you marry me?"

And Sasuke, despite the fact he knew it was coming right when Naruto took out that tiny velvet box, could not form any words. His mouth parted slightly to get more air, his chest suddenly tight.

"It doesn't have to be right away; we've only just got out of high school," Naruto hurriedly added, his hand clenching tighter on Sasuke's leg, "but, I was thinking -"

"Yes."

"-that maybe, you know, one day…What?" Naruto quickly looked up.

"I said yes, you moron." Sasuke answered, his eyes bright and glassy. He fingers gripped Naruto's head and pulled him in for an onslaught of kisses. "More than anything. Yes."

"Really?" When Sasuke nodded fervently, Naruto lifted himself up and wrapped a strong arm around Sasuke's waist before his lips were captured in a kiss, though Naruto's smile prevented it from lasting long. He grabbed the ring and slipped it on Sasuke's finger. "I believe this belongs to you then, fiancé."

Sasuke's response was pressing his lips harder to Naruto's smiling ones. Sweet and happy kisses quickly became hot and passionate, lips parting for a single breath before quickly coming together again.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck, placing small pecks on the others lips as he was hoisted up and placed farther up on the bed. His body was pushed down so his head lay against the pillows and his back against the sheets. His back arched wantonly to meet Naruto's now bare chest, the orange shirt he had worn practically ripped off and discarded somewhere in the room.

"Na…Naruto." Sasuke moaned, the side of his face pressing against the burgundy pillows (which Sasuke had failed to notice weren't the typical neon orange) and his eyes clenching shut as Naruto licked and sucked along the pale column of his neck. He felt his face being turned and he barely opened his eyes before his lips were attacked once more.

Sasuke ran his fingers down the taught muscles of Naruto's back, moaning as Naruto's feverish kisses became deeper and more passionate than the last. He dragged his nails back up slowly, his hands then grasping Naruto shoulders as he grinded upwards. He pulled back and gasped, his teeth latching onto Naruto's neck as the blonde began to grind down hard in response. Their erections pressed together and Sasuke reached down, tugging at the hem of Naruto's pants as a silent signal to get them off.

Instead of removing them like Sasuke had hoped, Naruto just grasped his hands.

"Wait." He whispered, sitting up and pulling Sasuke onto his lap. Sasuke instinctively wrapped his arms around Naruto's shoulders, his thighs hugging the other's waist. Naruto's hands gently gripped Sasuke's sides before he leaned up, placing a slow and tender kiss on Sasuke's lips. "Please wait. I just- I need-"

Sasuke cut him off by pressing his lips against the other's scarred cheek. When he pulled back, he gave a small smile, his thumb softly tracing circles on the back of Naruto's neck. "Okay, dobe."

"Okay." Naruto smiled back. His hands reached up to the buttons of Sasuke's shirt, his fingers unclasping them one by one. Sasuke reconnected their lips, his mouth immediately opening to Naruto's tongue. Their noses brushed as his head tilted to the side and before he knew it the borrowed shirt was gently sliding off his pale shoulders by rough, tan hands. Their lips parted with a small smack as the shirt fell to the bed beneath them.

Naruto's eyes, dark blue with lust, fluttered as he leaned down to revisit Sasuke's neck, his fingers lacing through Sasuke's ebony strands to tilt his head to the side.

"Ah…" Sasuke groaned, his hands unwinding from their perch on Naruto's shoulders and going down to Naruto's nipples. Sasuke swiped his thumbs over the erect buds and let out a pleased sigh at the growl he was rewarded. He found himself pressed down once more against the bed, Naruto's mouth trailing down and sucking hard on his collarbone. His tongue lathed at the sensitive skin before traveling down to one of Sasuke's own rose colored nipples.

The brunette groaned at the attention, bucking his hips up. He tossed his head back with a loud moan when Naruto's hand suddenly palmed at the tent in his sweats. He rocked against the heat, his back arching and cock leaking precome as Naruto's hand pressed harder.

"Ngh…Naruto…" Sasuke whimpered his hands reaching once more for the hem of Naruto's pants. He tried to sound articulate but only a stream of pleas bubbled from his parted lips. "Please…Naruto…Please…"

In response Naruto could only moan as he sat up, his fingers fumbling with the drawstring of his pajama bottoms. One hand unconsciously trailed off to the bulge in the pants, and as Naruto groaned Sasuke became frustrated. The brunette gripped the hem tight and _yanked_, his fingers catching on to the boxers as well. Naruto's cock sprang forward, tip red and leaking against his stomach.

Sasuke licked his lips and looked up only to find Naruto staring back at him with an intense expression, as if daring him to do something. Sasuke, an Uchiha through and through, quickly accepted the challenge, grabbing the hard length and stroking down, pulling the foreskin back tight. No more than a second later, Naruto's cock was in his mouth, quickly making its way down his throat.

"Shit, Sasuke…" Was all Naruto managed to gasp out as Sasuke bobbed up and down hard, the slurps and sucking noises going straight to Sasuke's own erection. He caught the pearls of precome with his tongue as he came up and tongued along the side as he went down, delighting in the onslaught of cries he got in return. Sasuke moaned around the girth, his pale hand reaching into his pants and wrapping around his weeping manhood. He stroked in time with his sucks, bobbing harder and faster as the pressure in his abdomen began to become unbearable. He felt Naruto tense, back rigid, and suddenly a rush of hot cum flooded his mouth. Sasuke glanced up as he swallowed, and the sight of Naruto, shoulders tight, head tossed back and lips parted, was enough for Sasuke to fall over the edge with a muffled moan.

By the time coherency returned to him Naruto's cock was out of his mouth and the blonde was in front of his face, wiping the little bit of cum that had trailed out of the corner of his mouth with his thumb.

They stared at each other briefly before pressing their lips together urgently, Sasuke's arms quickly finding their way around Naruto's neck and manhood already stirring at the mere thought of more.

Big hands grabbed at Sasuke's pants, slowly dragging them down over creamy thighs.

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

Sasuke reached blindly for Naruto's hands, tan fingers entwining with his own pale ones as their bodies rocked against each other. He gasped, his head thrown back against the pillow in a drawn out moan as Naruto thrust hard inside him. His thighs clenched against Naruto's waist, one hand gripping his neck as he pulled him down for a sloppy kiss.

They parted with a gasp and Sasuke panted for breath. "Ah…Naruto!"

Suddenly Naruto slowed down, rocking gently as he gripped Sasuke's left hand tighter. Sasuke didn't understand until he saw the ring, _his_ ring, glittering in the pale light as Naruto pulled it to his lips.

Naruto slowly placed gentle kisses upon Sasuke's fingers, surrounding the ring before laying a single kiss upon it. "Thank you, Sasuke. From the bottom of my heart."

"Idiot," Sasuke whispered, the word dragging out to a small moan as Naruto hit his prostate. "There's no need to thank me for giving me what I want."

Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's whiskered cheeks, much like before when Naruto was on his knees and the situation was flustered and fumbled instead of hot and passionate. _I'll keep you steady, _Sasuke thought suddenly, the words clear despite being in a haze of pleasure, _I'll keep you strong. But most of all I'll keep you loved for as long as I am able to…usuratonkachi._

Naruto's eyes grew wide and his lips parted in shock and it was only then that Sasuke realized he had said his thoughts out loud. Sasuke's cheeks turned scarlet and his hands twitched slightly but he dare not look away. Even if he didn't mean to say them, the words were true and looking away would only belittle them.

Naruto's hips stopped their movement and Sasuke would have whined if Naruto's eyes hadn't softened and his lips hadn't quirked into that wonderful smile of his.

"Me too," Naruto said, one hand lifting from the bed and grasping one of the hands on his cheek. "I'll keep you strong and I'll keep you brave. I…I want you to be so happy you can't help but smile and I'll always stay by your side to make sure you are. I love you, Sasuke."

A tear leaked from Sasuke's eye, trailing down his cheek as he gave a small and beautiful smile. "I love you, too, Naruto. Always."

They both leaned in for another kiss and Sasuke was quickly pressed against the pillows as the fire between began to rise once more. Naruto's thrusts became harder and Sasuke desperately bucked his hips up in return. Their lips parted and Naruto buried his face into Sasuke's shoulder, sucking on the already abused skin.

Sasuke tossed his head back with a loud moan. "Naruto…faster. Go faster."

Naruto groaned and sped up the pace. He bit into the point between Sasuke's shoulder and neck and before Sasuke knew it he was coming. A loud moan left his bruised lips and his hips stilled as hot cum spurted between his and Naruto's stomachs. He felt Naruto's body all but fall on top of him, his hips twitching and that's when Sasuke realized that Naruto came as well. They laid there for several seconds, letting their heartbeats slow and they're breathing return to normal.

"Is it possible to be this happy?" Naruto murmured against Sasuke's shoulder.

"Hn."

Naruto lifted himself off of Sasuke and slowly looked up into his eyes. "Are you happy, Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised himself until they were only inches apart. He murmured something so low that Naruto couldn't even here it before connecting their lips but Naruto just knew what his answer was. He had heard it not hours before.

_Yes. More than anything._

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O**

"To the happy couple!"

Two steaming hot bowls of ramen was placed on the table. Normally Sasuke's nose would scrunch in distaste but honestly he just didn't want to put in the effort.

"Only you would want to celebrate our engagement by going to Ichiraku's."

"Aww, Sasuke don't be like that," The wide grin was still on Naruto's face so it seemed like he expected the complaint. "They gave us ramen on the house!"

"Congratulations to our favorite customer and his fiancé!" Ayame exclaimed with a smile. She twisted a small tube, causing a small pop as confetti shot into the air.

"Fiancé? Does she mean what I think she means?!"

Naruto and Sasuke turned and saw Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara at the door. Kiba had a cheesy grin on his face and he ran to the table. "Did you really have the balls to propose?!"

Naruto's grin became even wider and he lifted Sasuke's left hand to show the ring, its onyx gem shining in the early light. "Yup."

Sasuke snatched his hand back and huffed. "He was horrible at it too."

At this Kiba burst out into laughter, falling onto the floor and holding his gut.

"How troublesome," Shikamaru muttered as he went through the effort of stepping over him to sit down at their table. "Congratulations Naruto; Sasuke."

"Thank you." Sasuke said. He turned and stared at Neji and Gara as they came towards them. "By the way, why are you all here?"

"We crashed at Kiba's place after the party," Neji explained, sitting in a seat and Gaara sitting beside him. "When we woke up we figured you both would be here if you said yes or Naruto would be sitting here alone in misery if you said no. But we figured you would say yes so we bought you this."

Gaara waved and pushed a small purple box towards them. Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other before opening it, revealing what looked to be a small cake. Baby tomatoes adorned the top and written in black letters read _Congratulations!_

"I would suggest eating the tomatoes separately," Gaara said, "the cake is rather sweet after all."

"Oh my God the baker looked at us like we were retarded when we commissioned this the other day." Kiba grinned as he got up from the floor. "But we figured since this idiot was bringing you here that you should have something you'd like."

"Thanks." Sasuke said as he popped a tomato in his mouth. He looked at his friends all sitting beside him and he couldn't help but remember that brief time where everything seemed hopeless. He remembered when the world seemed against him and that there was no end in sight. Back then all of this- this friendship and love- wasn't even a possibility. The stark contrast of how the future became verses how he had imagined it to be was almost enough to make him tear up but lord knows he'd had enough embarrassing crying to last him a lifetime. So instead he leaned on his fiancé, sighing softly as Naruto instinctively wrapped a strong arm around his shoulder.

"_Uzumaki!"_

Naruto immediately tensed, and the rest of their friends, even _Gaara_, gave looks of horror. "Oh shit."

Sasuke turned saw his brother, his face the angriest he'd ever seen it.

Deidara popped out from behind him and smiled sheepishly. "Um, sorry Naruto. It would seem that I slipped to Itachi this morning that-"

"_You dared to propose to my little brother?!"_

Naruto stood up and slowly began to back away from the table. "N-now Itachi, me and S-Sasuke weren't planning on getting married right away…"

"_You proposed to my brother and aren't planning to get married right away?!" _Itachi's stomped up to Naruto and grabbed him by the shirt, lifting him off the ground. "_I am going to _KILL _you!"_

"Itachi"

Upon hearing his name he turned to the table where Sasuke was idly eating his tomatoes. "What, little brother?"

Sasuke turned to him and set down the tomato he was about to put into his mouth.

He was serious then.

"You are not going to kill him."

Itachi's gaze was just as strong. "Yes I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes I _am_."

"I love him, Itachi."

At this Itachi grimaced and looked back at the blonde man cowering before him. "_How?_"

"I just do."

Itachi slowly assessed Naruto before turning to Sasuke and doing the same. "Does he make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Does he treat you fairly?"

"Yes."

"Does he promise never to hurt you?"

"Yes."

"Did he apologize for the time he _did_ hurt you?" Upon saying this Itachi full on glared at Naruto, his eyes almost flashing red in his anger. No one in the room would have blamed Naruto for crying like a little girl.

"Yes. And he's still apologizing despite me telling him that it was no longer necessary." Sasuke answered, giving a small adoring smile that no one seemed to notice besides Itachi. His shoulders drooped in resignation.

"When are you planning to marry?" Itachi asked, his voice soft.

"In about a year or so, maybe a little later."

"Are you absolutely sure about this?"

Sasuke looked to Naruto then back to his brother. "Yes."

Itachi nodded and with an almost painful expression said, "Alright, you have my blessings."

"Really?" Naruto exclaimed only for Itachi to throw him on the ground.

"Do _not_ think that that this means I like you in any way! Because I don't!" Itachi growled. He turned and grabbed Deidara before practically stomping out the door, Deidara smiling and waving behind him.

"I don't think I've ever seen your brother have that much expression. _Ever_." Kiba shuddered, coming out from his hiding place under the table.

The other's nodded in agreement.

"What? I can't help that my brother is protective of me." Sasuke replied innocently, chewing on another tomato.

"Protective? That's an understatement," Naruto said, plopping down into his chair and wrapping his arm around Sasuke once more. "I seriously thought I was going to die. My life flashed before my eyes."

"Well I wasn't going to be a widower before I even got the chance to be married," Sasuke said, a smirk on his lips.

"I knew it. Purely selfish reasons. You're just lucky I love you." Naruto chuckled, cupping Sasuke's face with his free hand and pulling him into a kiss.

Sure Sasuke heard things like _Get a room!_ and _How troublesome_, but it was all background noise to the happy hum that went through his body. When they parted and the dizzying pleasure faded, Sasuke couldn't help but be excited. The past was over and a bright future was all that awaited him. He looked again at the ring on his finger and sighed with happiness. Everything was perfect.

"Oh my God, the ramen got _cold!_"

Well, almost.

_**FIN**_

**A/N: **I remember a time when I was far more reserved with my lemon writing than I am now. Now I'm just shameless.

Anyway it's taken me over two years to write and finish this fanfic and I find it funny how when I first began writing I didn't mean for _two years later…_ to become so literal. So I am sorry for the wait and I hope that this final ending is to your satisfaction. I feel like this is the strongest installment and to be honest this should be expected considering I started this story _four _years ago. Jesus, time has flown way too quickly.

Hopefully me writing this will spur me into writing more fictions for you all to enjoy. My life may either be calming down or speeding up so I guess the unpredictable future will decide my fate. Oy, when did I get so philosophical? ^.^

Please review and tell me what you think and if you are an old reader of this story I'm really excited to hear you opinion. Don't feel left out though new readers I'm really excited for your opinions as well.

And to any of you who have favorite, followed, or reviewed this story in the past thank you so freaking much. You guys are what kept me writing this story even when I was afraid I'd taken too much time and you all would be disappointed with me. So thank you because you guys are my inspiration :).


End file.
